prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie
is the first movie made for the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart that premiered April 16, 2005. Synopsis The movie begins with Dark Witch looking at her crystal ball and preparing to steal Garden of Hope's Diamond Line. She orders bat zakenna to prepare the ship. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Honoka are eating at Tako Cafe, and Akane says that if she keeps eating so fast, she'll never find a boyfriend. Nagisa said that she'll find someone who will love her just like she is. Hikari asked if she meant Fujimura-senpai from high school. Nagisa got all blushed and kept denying. Then he accidentally came near with Kimata. Nagisa was all red and had takoyaki crumbs on her face. She tried to see him, and accidentally tuned over the table. When he said hello to her, she barely answered to him. After they runned back to practice, she barely wished them good luck. After he left, Akane-san and Hikari were laughing. Nagisa was offended and almost went away, when Honoka noticed a diamond on her neck. Nagisa returned and everyone said it's really pretty. Akane-san said that she gifted this to herself for her birthday. While everyone were looking at the diamond, someone with a brown coat and hat was watching them. Then Akane-san gave Hikari a short break. The three went to the playground and kept talking about the diamond. Mipple said that she'd like to have one, and Mepple said that he'll definetely give her one someday. They got into love-love mode, but suddenly returned to their commune forms. Then the man in the brown coat and hat came. He asked if they are really Pretty Cure. The girls were prepared to fight, and that man kept asking them. Then more voices came from him and he took of his coat. It appeared there were many things inside him and they started attacking Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari. The girls transformed into Pretty Cure and Shiny Luminous. They defeated those things, but it appeared to be normal mascots with long hands. They said that they were testing the Cures because they wanted them to protect their home world, the Garden of Hope. They said that the evil witch is trying to steal their Diamond Line. Mipple, Mepple, and Porun said that it's probably something similar to the Garden of Light's Prism Stones. They will help them. Hikari said Akane-san will be really busy today. Then Honoka's grandma came, and they had to hide everyone in the closet. She asked to take off the laundry because it's going to rain. Later, the mascots kept asking them to come right now. They said, that they'll give them charms - the proofs of courageous warriors in the Garden of Hope, which were diamonds. Porun asked them to go, because he wants to see it. Everyone asked, and Nagisa said that she'll go. The mascots took the girls outside and used their diamonds and a spell "Kaeru Pyoko Pyoko Mi Pyoko Pyoko, Awasete Pyoko Pyoko Mu Pyoko Pyoko" to transport the girls into the Garden of Hope. The girls were in a huge diamond, and the whola Garden of Hope was one huge diamond-shaped planet. When they landed, Mipple, Mepple and Porun were unconscious. Then Nagisa saw a lot of diamonds outside. Honoka was impressed, and Hikari was worried, because she has to help out at the cafe. Then Nagisa asked, where is the Diamond Line, and Marquis said, that it's at the end of the road. Nagisa asked will they fly, but Round said, that they can use this only to travel outside the Garden of Hope. Nagisa asked, will they ride something, and Marquis said, that they'll walk, making everyone fed up. Meanwhile, the bat zakenna informed the Dark Witch, that Pretty Cure and Luminous came to the Garden of Hope. the girls finally reached the palace. They entered inside, and heard something. Marquis said, that it's probably prince practicing his sw everyone else said, thatordplay again. They went to see the prince, and saw him. He looked exactly like Fujipi-senpai. Later, the mascots showed the girls the protector of the Fountain of Hope, Kero Kero God. It was frog statue. Then the girls eneterd the palace and met the Queen of the Garden of Hope. The Queen congratulated the girls, and her butler showed girls the Diamond Line - a bracelet, a pendant and 2 earrings made from diamonds. It was very beautiful. Today is the only day in the year that Queen wears it, and it gives hope to all the worlds, and if the Diamond Line is stolen, then all the hope is lost and all the worlds (including Garden of Rainbows) will be covered in darkness. They agreed to help. Later, when the mascots told girls about the party, Square said, that they should be protecting the Diamond Line, not the cures, and went away. Later, the mascots told girls about the party, and Porun awakened. He met Marquis and they became friends. Then Honoka runned away to talk with Square, but when they tried talking, he just runned away. Later, all 3 girls got in dresses, and they all looked great. Then Square started making fun of them, that they can't work alone, only by combining their powers. Nagisa got mad at him and runned away. Then the prince came, and asked, did the witch already came. Honoka lied, that she went to patrol outside. Meanwhile, everything started and the Queen came out wearing Diamond Line. She blessed the diamonds of the citizens, and went outside. Then Dark Witch attacked. She flewed with a ship and sent some giant bat zakenna to fight. The mascots tried attacking her, and she transformed front of her ship to shark zakenna. Without Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari could just watch. Then Hikari transformed to Luminous to fight until Nagisa comes, but she was beaten by one shot..Then the witch stole the bracelet of the Diamond Line and said, that she'll revive Dark King with this bracelet, since all the world will be out of control now. Then Luminous came, saying she won't let this happen, and the witch threw her away. Then Nagisa came, and the girls transformed to Pretty Cure. They tried fighting back, but were too late. The witch flew away. Everyone blamed Black. Mipple and Mepple tried defending her, but Black just apologised to everyone and went away. Black was crying in the balcony, when the prince came. He said, that it's not only her fault. No metter how much he practices swordplay, in the end he just didn't had courage to fight. He gave Black his clover charm. Then Black was walking the hall when White called her. They decided to go and take back the bracelet. Everyone (except Square, who was still thinking of them as burdens) seemed to be forgiven Black. Then, without the Diamond Line, the Fountain of Hope started drying, and the Garden of Hope started being wrecked too. Then everyone flied to the place where the witch is with the same spell. Prince tried to follow them, but he couldn't travel witout his charm. They reached the ship graveyard - place where the witch lives, and her bat zakenna broke the diamond, making them fall. White had to save Black from falling, because she can't swim. Everyone were fighting these bats. One was about to defeat Pretty Cure, but the witch killed it, because she will be her opponent. Square tried punching her, but she moved quickly and used a move on Square. Pretty Cures decided to use Marble Screw Max, but the witch destroyed the move with her dark move. She turned the ship one fire. The girls tried to save everyone, but Marquis was gone. Square blamed Pretty Cure, but everyone else said, that it was the witch's fault. Then the charms reacted to the bracelet. The mascots said, that hen they are not all, they can't fly properly, but still tried flying. Meanwhile, somehing was shining in the witch's feather collar. It was Marquis sleeping. The cures were fighting the bats. They proceeded to the witch and took the ball with the bracelet. Pretty Cure were battling the witch, while the mascots carried the bracelet into the Garden of Hope, and started carrying it to the palace. Meanwhile, Hikari awakened in her room and saw what was left from the Garden of Hope. Pretty Cure were battling the witch, when Black remembered, that today is a sale at chocolate store, and because of that witch she won't get in time to buy them. They almost defeated the witch, but she fired her move right in front of the girls' faces, making them collapse. Then Marquis came out of the ship to the Black, and the witch flew back to the castle to take back the bracelet. Then the prince came on a horse, and took the bracelet. Hikari came too, and together they carried the bracelet to the palace. Meanwhile, Marquis cried of Pretty Cure. He said the spell, but nothing happened. He started crying again, but the charm prince gave to Black reacted. Then witch came. She sent her bat zakenna to fight mascots, while she herself headed to palace. Prince and Hikari got to the palace, but the witch was there. Prince tried battling the witch with his sword, but he was too scared. Witch fired at the prince, but Hikari stood in a way. She got the hit and fainted. Then Black and White got mad and standed to fight. The witch summoned dozen of bat zakennas, and Black and White defeated them with one blast. Then the witch transformed to her true form and started attacking cures. The girls were weak, but they still standed. White said, that for them to losing is "bucchake arienai". They standed up, but Hikari wasn;t doing well. Then Queen said for everyone to give their powers to the girls. They have to believe in the cures and the diamonds. Everyone standed in cirkle around the cures, and gave them powers. Hikari woke up transformed to Luminous. Witch fired her attack at everyone, but Square stopped the attack. Everyone, including Square, gave the girls their charms. They got up in the sky and transformed into golden versions. They could fly and were too fast for the witch. Then Marquis remembered, how the witch still hurts after Black punching her to stomach, and said this to the cures. They used golden version of Extreme Luminario, and defeated the witch. The Garden of Hope and the Fountain of Hope returned to normal. After a really tearful goodbye, the girls returned back. When Hikari came back, Akane-san said, that it's still her break. Honoka worried, that she didn't took off the laundry her grandma asked. Then Nagisa saw a frog outside. Honoka said, that it's the Kero Kero God. The girls decided to try flying just the 2 of them. They said the spell, but nothing happened. Then they started laughing. Characters Pretty Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou HikariKujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun Movie Exclusive Characters *Round *Square *Oval *Heart *Pear *Triliant *Marquis Villains *Dark Witch Trivia *All of the names of the frogs are names of precious stones or types of cuts made to these stones *This is the first time in the series fountain of something is mentioned, followed by Futari wa Pretty Cure: Splash Star Gallery Category:Movies Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart